Pleading And Protestations
by IsItDead
Summary: Dean was not expecting this reaction when he finally kissed Sam. Slash First Time Dub-Con Wincest Dean/Sam


**This piece is dedicated to DandSforever, who requested it. I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Sam is 14. Dean is 18.**

Pleading And Protestations

"Dean, don't!" That had definitely not been the response Dean had been hoping or expecting when he had finally kissed Sam. He knew Sam felt the same way about him, had seen the looks, Sam's reactions to certain things he did. So he had thought Sam would be happy when Dean kissed him.

He had been wrong.

"Why not, Sammy? I know that you feel the same way. That you want me as much as I want you, so why the hell not?" Dean exclaimed.

"We're brothers! This is incest! It's wrong!" Sam argued back.

"But we love each other, Sammy. And who cares what other people think!" Dean followed that by kissing Sam again. Sam stiffened up, but didn't pull away. Soon Dean had coaxed him into slowly kissing back. But when Dean ran his tongue over Sam'e lip, he pulled away again.

"This is wrong, Dean. So, so wrong. You shouldn't be asking this of me." Dean licked and bit at Sam throat. "O god, Dean." Dean sucked a claiming bruise on the pale flesh.

"It's wrong, you have to stop," Sam said, but then moaned as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock. Slowly stroking his protesting brother.

"Stop...o god Dean..." Moan. "You've gotta stop."

Dean's fingers were pushed in his mouth, then he was pulling the jeans down Sam's hips.

Dean circled Sam's hole with his finger, then pushed in, making Sam gasp. "Dean, we really shouldn't be doing this. Dean you gotta...o god DEAN...don't! You hafta stop..."

Dean pushed another finger in, scissoring them. Sam continued his protests, but began to fuck himself on Dean's fingers. Dean added a third finger, hitting Sam's prostate dead on, causing Sam to cry out and cling to Dean as he saw stars.

Then Dean was pulling the fingers out and positioning his cock. "Dean, we can't go back from this. Once you do this we can't undo it. This is so wrong you have to stop it." Sam begged when he saw Dean's intentions.

Dean thrust in and Sam was moaning brokenly. His head falling back against the pillow. "Dean...so wrong...o god!" Dean angled so that he was hitting Sam's prostate every time he slammed back in.

"Dean...stop...o god...so...so...good...o god!" Sam tried to continue his moral arguing, but he was having a hard time through the pleasure.

Then abruptly Dean ceased all movement. Sam thrashed, aching with the need for the pleasure to come back. "Dean! What are you doing!" Sam shouted.

"I thought you wanted me to stop." Dean said tonelessly.

Sam sobbed, "O god Dean, please. O please...please...PLEASE!"

"Please, what Sam?" Dean asked.

"FUCK ME!" Sam practically screamed.

That was exactly what Dean had been waiting for, and he began to fuck Sam viciously.

"Tell me, Sam! How does it feel? How is it knowing that it's you big brother fucking you into the mattress?" Dean ordered, as he slammed into his baby brother over and over again.

"O god, Dean! So good! Dean, it's so wrong, but I love it. Love how full I am! Love how you make me feel! I feel dirty, but I like it! I like it a lot!" Sam moaned.

"You're mine, Sammy! Mine and no one else's! Say it, Sam! Let the whole world know how much Sam Winchester loves being fucked by his brother!"

"Yours! So yours! And so fucking impaled on your cock! No one else! Big brother! So fucking yours! I've always been yours! Fuck me harder big brother! FUCK ME!" Sam screamed it.

Dean did, the bed slamming into the wall.

Their orgasms hit them with the force of freight trains.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, De."

Sam made as if to move away, to unimpale himself from his brother's cock, but Dean stopped him. "You're not going anywhere, Sammy. I'm staying right here inside of you. And when I recover, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress all over again, baby brother. And then, when we get up to have a shower I'm gonna fuck you against the wall."

All Sam could do was moan helplessly.


End file.
